ECHO
ECHO, also known as E.Cho, ECHo, and the Empire's Chosen, is an elite military branch within the Estellion Imperial Navy and report only to the Estellion Council. The midworld equivalent of a F.A.I.T.H. member, but were generally less powerful. ECHO members hold an ECHO Rank and a standard military rank. ECHO Ranks *ECHO Soldier 3rd Class *ECHO Soldier 2nd Class *ECHO Soldier 1st Class *ECHO Captain - Leads Estellion Royal Vanguard troops. *ECHO GESTALT / ECHO Gestalt - Part of the Gestalt Project, individual operatives, may work in teams of 3 with other operatives or with 10 upper vanguard units. *ECHO Commander Known Members Echo Commanders *General/Admiral Verac - "Iron Spearhead" - KIA, Battle of Tesla. *General/Admiral Esker - *"Mr.Sunnyside", MIA *General/Admiral Blewin *Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Westlo - Died on Battle of Luna Two. *Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Lissa - Supported S.E.H.P.. Alive, in Estellion Royal Navy *Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Katerin - Alive, in Estellion Royal Navy *Colonel Carares - MIA, Glassing of Shambhala. *Colonel Congxin - KIA Battle of Antebellum *Lt. Colonel Noey - Alive, in Estellion Royal Navy * ECHO Captains *Colonel Delort - Leader of S.E.H.P., MIA Blue Lagoona. *Colonel Polski - *Colonel Hyrum - KIA, Battle of Arcadia City *Colonel Tortuga - MIA after the Silicon Massacre. He's assumed to be somewhere in the Northern Ring. Rumor has it that he now works for the Emperor of the Dragon's Peak. *Lt. Colonel Lily - Alive, in Black Arrow. *Lt. Colonel Catinea - MIA, Battle of Luna Two. *Lt. Colonel Naoki, Former subordinate to Carares. ECHO Gestalts *Major Mithril - MIA *Major Ezra - Alive, in Imperial Blades. *Major Halbred - Alive and working for the Nadir as a member of Blackguard of the Nadir. She participated in the Silicon Massacre. An accomplished Hunter of Winds. *Captain Vnam - KIA, Battle of Arcadia City (EOTA) *Captain Piate - Considered MIA, but is a known defector to the Pillar Alliance. *Captain Leas - Transferred into S.E.H.P., killed by [[]]. ECHO Soldiers 1st Class *Rear Admiral Celestia - Alive, in Imperial Blades. *Major Faust - Alive, in Estellion Royal Navy. *Specialist Misaki - the Shooting Star MIA, Battle of Luna Three *Specialist Wedge - MIA, Battle of Tesla *Specialist Kakeru - Former S.E.H.P., Killed on Ashla by Gear. ECHO Soldiers 2nd Class *Specialist Dallse - KIA, Battle of Delta Reach *Specialist Termon - KIA, Battle of Luna Two *Specialist Avart - KIA, Battle of Luna *Specialist Kharah - MIA, Assumed killed by Arisa on Ashla. *Specialist Ecue - Killed by Serin. *Specialist Aadi - Killed by Serin. *Specialist Alanii - Killed by Serin ECHO Soldiers 3rd Class *Specialist Veshika - MIA, Battle of Nimbus. *Specialist Bluuki - KIA, Battle of Tesla *Specialist Rieph - KIA, Battle of Luna Three *Specialist Gilora - KIA, Battle of Tesla *Specialist Deilthis - KIA, Battle of Tesla *Specialist Goosez - KIA, Battle of Emporium Third (EOTA) *Specialist Oloma - Killed by Serin *Specialist Actiq - Killed by Serin *Specialist Relymih - Alive, joined Black Arrow *Specialist Navur - Killed by Ouroboros *Specialist Daymar - Killed by Ouroboros *Specialist Himerci - Killed by Serin *Specialist Reiki - Member of S.E.H.P., KIA Blue Lagoona by Shadow V. *Specialist Sebi - Name ref. Dear Diary Manhwa - MIA Battle of Nimbus *Specialist Urei - Divisions & Formations Home Forces *First ECHO Assault Division - (ECHO Big Red Division) *Second ECHO Assault Division - (ECHO Ironhead Division) **Commander - General/Admiral Verac *Third ECHO Assault Division - (ECHO Headhunter Division) **Commander - General/Admiral Esker *Fourth ECHO Assault Division - (ECHO Pathfinder Division) **Commander - General/Admiral Blewin *Fifth ECHO Assault Division - (ECHO Lightning Division) *Sixth ECHO Assault Division - (ECHO Snow Division) **Commander - Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Lissa *Eighth ECHO Assault Division - (ECHO Black Tigers Division) *Ninth ECHO Assault Division - (ECHO Silverhawk Division) **Commander - Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Westlo Expeditionary Forces *First ECHO Expeditionary Force *Second ECHO Expeditionary Force *Third ECHO Expeditionary Force *Fourth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Fifth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Sixth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Seventh ECHO Expeditionary Force *Eighth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Ninth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Tenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Eleventh ECHO Expeditionary Force *Twelfth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Thirteenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Fourteenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Fifteenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Sixteenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Seventeenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Eighteenth ECHO Expeditionary Force Special *Specialists for Environmental Hazard Prevention (S.E.H.P.) - A division of ECHO trained to research, contain, and control unnatural beings, they mainly researched on Dreamers. **Commander - Colonel Delort *ECHO Special Activities Division ("The Specials") *ECHO Black Operations - ("Black Ops") *ECHO EX (ECHO Expends) - Sleeper agents. *ECHO Nimbus Garrison *ECHO Jackals Division **Commander - Colonel Carares See Also Notes *currently filler Category:Estellion Sky Empire Faction Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Era of the Admirals